My broken heart
by Iwillbearmirokuschild
Summary: Summary: songfic nelly's songover and over.Same thing as always kag sees in with kikyou,BUT inu told kag he loved her,wats a girl to do DUH go home!watll happen now!1shot


I was listening to the song over and over by nelly and all of a sudden the idea came to my mine THUS MY BROKEN HEART WAS BORN! I switched the lyrics and (words in here) I added it like it was from two different points of view his and hers ENJOY!

Kagome watched as Inuyasha kissed Kikyou, Sango and Miroku stood by Kagome and watched him also.

Inuyasha I love you, you will go to hell with me wont you.

Ay, I will. I love you and I could never, not go with you.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears..

Inu...yasha....she mumbled, as tears began to flow.

Inuyasha heard her and his head snapped towards Kagome's voice.

He stood there with Kikyou in his arms looking at Sango, Miroku, and a crying Kagome.

He had no shame on his face just a pained look.

Kagome turned and ran off, and Sango followed.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and shook his head, then he turned and walked off in the direction kagome and Sango had run to.

K-Kagome....

He broke from Kikyou and took off running.

Kagome was crying on Sango's shoulder, by the well, she looked and saw Inuyasha, and her eyes shut in a pain filled way. She turned to Sango and stood up. She sniffled back the sobs and said goodbye.

I have to go; I have a lot to think about. She said.

Inuyasha came up to her mad and upset all at the same time.

Hey, wench what's the big idea watching me with her.

She was so mad at him.

What's the big idea! Not much other than you really are a two timing son of a bitch!

Everyone was shocked at her sudden outburst.

Kagome- sama .. Miroku said.

No, Miroku this bastard told me last night he loved me, how he once loved Kikyou, and how that was no longer true, then THE VERY NEXT DAY YOU KISS HER! How could you do that to me Inuyasha do you really hate me that much. Do you truly just want me to suffer?

N-no I never-

You never wait meant to hurt me, she said once again the tears were flowing freely, I cant stay here she said as she swung her legs over the well.

_its all in my head   
I think about it over and over again   
And I can't keep picturing you with her_

_(and you with him)   
And it hurts so bad, yeah   
Cause it's all in my head   
I think about it over and over again   
I replay it over and over again   
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it   
Nooo   
_

Inuyasha went to bring his hand up to her shoulder. Don't!

She said flinching all she could see was Kikyou in Inuyasha's arms kissing him, and he, kissing her back.

Forgive me, Sango, Miroku, but I may not return. In which case I wish you both happy long lives. She said jumping threw the well.

Inuyasha's knees buckled and he hit the ground he felt a rush over come him, the worst pain he ever felt hit his chest.

Inuyasha you really are low how could you do that, you must really hate kagome. Sango said angrily.

Wait were you thinking? Miroku asked.

I do love Kagome he said. I tried to tell Kikyou no, that I wouldn't go, but her words... I...I found myself making her a promise...that I know I will not and cannot keep. He said to the two people next to him.

_   
I can't wait to see you   
Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes   
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes   
And it's a shame that we got to spend our time   
Being mad about the same things   
Over and over again   
About the same things   
Over and over again   
Ohh   
_

Kagome reached the other side still crying. She ran up to her room, and Cried herself to sleep. She had nightmares all night long of Kikyou and Inuyasha, that kiss it replayed in her mind, along with his words saying how much he loved her, how he wanted to be with her forever. Then Kikyou would take Inuyasha away from her forever, and she would be left all alone. Tears silently fell from her closed eyes. Inuyasha was sitting outside her window he could smell the salt and sadness. He couldn't take the pain she was feeling anymore he had to leave.

She woke up to the _'Ring ring Ring'_ Of her alarm clock.

Inuyasha. .She said breaking back down into tears.

Kami I don't think she's going to come back.

_But I think she's leaving_

_(I think he's leaving)   
Ooh man she's leaving_

_(Ooh man he's leaving)   
I don't know what else to do   
(I can't go on not loving you)   
_

_Kagome went through school putting on a happy face in front of her friends. Yuka saw right through it though. _

_Kagome what's wrong, Is it the two timer?_

_Kagome nodded. _

_What'd he do know Eri said as both girls crowed around her?_

_He- he – he told me he loved me, she said as she began to cry._

_He told me he wanted to be with me forever, that he could care less about his X-girlfriend._

_Kagome that doesn't seem so bad...._

_Then I saw him kissing HER! _

_They all gasped and hugged kagome._

_Oh, you poor thing... He's a jerk obviously if he cant choose you out of some X.... There are better men out there kagome, don't cry over this one._

_But, I wanted this one. _

_She said. _

_Shhh, Ayumi said wrapping her into a hug rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Out of all her friends she was the most gentle, and caring._

_It's gonna be okay, hey maybe it'll work out in the end._

_She didn't move she just kept crying._

_I couldn't sleep I just kept seeing the kiss replay in my mind over and over._

_She was happy her friends were there to help her through this. She knew Hojo would find out at the end of the day._

_But she didn't know was that Inuyasha had come back twice that say to check on her, and he saw and heard her telling her friends what she felt. _

_:: I' am an ass:: he said to himself .:: But she still wants me why, why the hell does she still want me::   
_

_He said running back to shrine, ill wait for her, and tell her I' am sorry that I want her and I cant live without her._

_Cause its all in my head   
I think about it over and over again   
And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_(and you with her)   
And it hurts so bad, yeah   
Cause its all in my head   
I think about it over and over again   
I replay it over and over again yeah   
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it   
Nooo   
_

Sure enough Eri had told Hojo, and by the end of the day he had found her, and told her how sorry he was for her. He offered to walk her home to make sure she was okay, and she said yes.

So, I- uh. Is that why you always broke your dates with me?

She nodded, I' am sorry Hojo, I really like you and all its just I really liked him too.

He nodded as he walked her up the shrine steps.

Inuyasha had been sitting in the sacred tree waiting for kagome.

When he saw her with another guy he knew it was that hobo guy.

They stopped just short of her house as he listened in the conversation.

Kagome, I know your still hurt from what that jerk did to you, and I wish he hadn't hurt you so bad. But I hope you do get back to your old self, your not half as beautiful like this as you are when your happy.

He, said blushing as he said it, Kagome's blush was deeper Hojo, I.

I know, you won't go out with me, but ill wait for you, till you ready to date again, I just want you to know, ill never hurt you kagome. I love you.

He said.

Inuyasha's heart was shattering all over again. Then he felt his body go limp as the boy Hojo, kissed kagome on her lips and she didn't do anything, she didn't kiss him back but she didn't push him away either.

It was as if kagome had yelled sit to him cause he lost all functions of his body as he felt himself fall, it was then that he knew how much pain it caused her to see Kikyou and he kissing. But he was mad now at her for letting him kiss her. Hojo broke the kiss and bother were blushed.

Well, I better go, bye kagome.

Uh, bye.

Inuyasha hit the ground with a thump, Hojo didn't hear it though.

Her eyes widened

I-I-Inu...

Yea that's right I saw you, kissing him. Kami kagome, don't you have any dignity.

Her tears began to crack again and she was definitely mad.

SIT BOY!

How dare you come here and accuse me of being unfaithful!

Well- you are Inuyasha said peeling his body off the pavement.

How huh how the hell am I unfaithful.

Cause for 1 you and I, aren't together!

2, you KISSIED KIKYOU BACK!

3 I DIDN'T KISS HIM HE KIISED ME!

4AND 4....

And 4 you didn't stop him either Inuyasha side walking away towards he well.

Inuyasha went back though the well, and kagome didn't do anything to stop him she let him go just as he had let her go, but she wasn't planning on chasing him this time, and he wasn't planning on retrieving her.

Once he returned to feudal Japan he sat on the sacred tree on a branch high up and began to cry.

_   
I remember the day you left   
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me   
When you said that u would leave   
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything   
But I see clearly now   
And this choice I made keep playing in my head   
Over and over again   
Playing my head   
Over and over again   
Ohh   
I think she's leaving_

_(I think he's leaving)   
Ooh man she's leaving_

_(Ooh man he's leaving)   
I don't know what else to do   
(I can't go on not loving you)   
_

Both had there pride hurt and both couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, it was the kiss that destroyed them, him kissing Kikyou, Hojo kissing her. They both cried that night, and both thought about how much they loved and needed the other in there lives; but both were to hurt to make the first move.

_Cause its all in my head   
I think about it over and over again   
And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_(and you with her)   
And it hurts so bad, yeah   
Cause its all in my head   
I think about it over and over again   
I replay it over and over again   
And I can't take it I can't shake it   
Nooo   
_

Weeks went by and neither of them saw the other, Inuyasha wouldn't go back he made that clear. And kagome wouldn't go back she made that clear by not showing up, it had been a month now since they saw the one another.

Inuyasha spent his time around the well and in the tree, just waiting for her, and kagome spent all her time around the shrine, and looking out her window just waiting for him to return.

She had grown bitter and depressed, the only thing that would bring her back was Inuyasha. But she couldn't go back, she was to scared, scared she'd see Inuyasha and Kikyou, or Inuyasha just wouldn't want her.

Inuyasha was scared of the same thing for kagome, so he of course stayed away.

_   
(Now that I've realizes that I'm going down   
From all this pain you've put me through   
Everytime I close my eyes I lock it down   
(I can't go on not loving you)   
Cause its all in my head   
I think about it over and over again   
And I can't keep picturing you with him   
(and you with her)_

_And it hurts so bad, yeah_

Kagome began changing, her style what she wore how she acted, her hair grew out and her bangs were untrimmed, she dyed them pink, o she had pink streaks on the sides of her hair. She was in so much pain still she knew her heart would never fully heal without his touch and his love.

_   
Cause its all in my head   
I think about it over and over again   
I replay it over and over again   
And I can't take it I can't shake it   
Nooo_

Inuyasha was leaning on the well lip looking in, he hadn't noticed Miroku come up from behind him, my friend you will thank me for this. He said.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Miroku suddenly hit Inuyasha with his staff sending Inuyasha falling into the well, as Inuyasha began to disappear into the well he heard Miroku yell and don't come back without her.

When he came had arrived he heard kagome crying..

:: Kami she's still....No it cant be over me.::   
Inuyasha. . . please come for me.   
he jumped out of the well, the voice was coming from out side. . . Or inside. . He wasn't sure.

He opened the door and saw kagome in her window, and smelled blood.

Kagome.. .

_Art least he thought it was her _

_Cause its all in my head   
I think about it over and over again   
And I can't keep picturing you with him   
And it hurts so bad, yeah   
Cause its all in my head   
I think about it over and over again   
I replay it over and over again   
And I can't take it I can't shake it   
Nooo   
_

He jumped out side and up to the window sill, Kagome laid on was now laying on her bed. Music was blaring and she looked so different. Her hair had pink in it and ...she wore all black he was mad when he saw she had hurt herself. He jumped into her room and ripped the plug out of the wall that was connected to the annoying music thing(her CD player). He then walked over to her wait the hell did you do to yourself. She looked over and saw Inuyasha.

Her face was red with tears and she wore heavy amounts of mascara which was running down her face in a black streak with her tears, also the thick amounts of eyeliner she had under her eyes was running too. He looked at her she looked so upset, she had attempted to slit her wrists, but the wound was nothing but a scratch.

Kagome why, why did you do this to yourself.

I, I ....INUYASHA she cried out falling into his arms crying and sobbing into his chest. He held her tightly against him.I love you so much and I just want to be with you, and if I cant have you then . . . I, I just don't want to live. She said still crying.

Kagome, don't. I don't want to hear you talk like that, okay.

She looked up to his golden eyes; his eyes were so full of love and concern.

God, kagome I' am so sorry, I had gone to see her to tell her that I couldn't go with her but one thing lead to another and I just suddenly found myself telling her that I would. . .you know. I've just wanted to come back for this passed month and tell you how sorry i was.

I' am sorry too, Inuyasha I just, I just want to be with you the only one for me,

And you are for me he said. he was going to kiss her but she had black lipstick on. He picked her up and walked her into the bathroom.

He saw a white towel laying on the counter and he grabbed it, he wet it with some water and began to clean her small cut, which had already stopped bleeding. After he cleaned her cut he began to work on the layers of makeup he began to wipe away the black lipstick her once black lips began to become there beautiful pink color. With the lipstick gone he began to work on her eye swiping away all of the make up, and before him, the kagome he once knew began to take shape again.

He was amazed when the make up was gone.

One more thing to do. He said with a grin.

What? She asked, in a still shaky voice.

He brushed her bangs into sight, and with a clawed finger he swiped his claw across her hair cutting it and causing her to get her bangs back. He smiled. There's my woman. he said trying to ignore the fact that thy were still pink. He leaned in and kissed her lips.

For the first time in weeks she smiled and kissed him back.

I love you,

I love you too kagome, don't ever leave me again. He said kissing her again.

_Over and Over again   
Over and Over again   
Cause it's all in my head_

_End_


End file.
